Heart's Desire
by dldb
Summary: She couldn't help but fall in love with him. He couldn't forget about her father saving his life, hence not giving into the woman he has come to love. Separated for years but they say 'love is sweeter the second time around'. Can one still put the other off due to a life time debt or will they finally give into each other's feelings? Steph/HHH
1. Chapter 1

_There's a connection. _

Only one woman could make Paul Levesque consider getting naked and horizontal in a choir loft. From the moment Stephanie McMahon stepped out of her custom-painted yellow Corvette and onto the steps of the St. Teresa of Avila Church, he could think of little else. The woman had the gravitational pull of the sun and was just as hot. And just as lethal. He made it through the wedding and as far as the reception without submitting to the urge to pin her up against the nearest wall, to feel those curves pressed against him, to kiss that mouth. Once, those full, pouty lips had begged him for everything he wanted to do to her. Because he was a man, he'd wanted to take her up on her offer. Because he was seven years her senior, he'd refused.

Paul stood at the bar with three of Stephanie's four older brothers while the fourth made the rounds with his new wife. Dinner was over, liquor was flowing, and dancing was in full swing.

"My sister's back in town," Shane, the eldest McMahon brother, said, nodding to Stephanie across the dance floor. Paul raised a brow at his friend.

"I saw that," he said, thinking a couple hours ago.

The doors of the McMahon's repurposed barn sat open, allowing in the late May breeze. A crap-ton of lights and white fluffy shit hung from the rafters. Despite the couple's insistence that they wanted a casual affair, Mrs. McMahon had brought in every white flower in the tri-state area and contracted some five-star Connecticut catering service.

"I wish she'd stick around for awhile," Simon McMahon grumbled.

"Get Mom off our backs." Sam, Simon's twin, grinned.

"She just wants us to 'Find nice girls who can have my grandbabies'", he said in a falsetto imitation of his mom.

Paul peeled his eyes off Stephanie's heels—he couldn't be sure from this distance, but he would bet they were red. Red heels and miles of leg. He clenched his hands, itching to touch. To strip her down to nothing but those shoes and explore every inch of her. And when his hands were satisfied, he'd start over again. With his mouth. With his tongue. If the men around him knew the thoughts he was having about their baby sister, they'd pulverize him. Only reason he was still standing here tonight was that he'd never acted on his fantasies—a feat that felt more than a little superhuman tonight. Stephanie's laughter floated on the breeze and her face lit up with a smile. Shit. Red heels and legs he could resist, but that smile… He was toast.

"God, that'd be great," Shane said. "If Stephanie stuck around she'd inevitably start dating someone completely inappropriate." Shane laughed.

"Like a Buddhist monk under a vow of celibacy."

"Or an 'adult cinema' producer who likes to tell mom about Stephanie's 'untapped potential,'" Sam chimed in. Or me, Paul thought.

"Mom would be so preoccupied we might get some peace," Shane said. Paul dragged his attention from Stephanie and looked at her brothers.

"She's not a kid anymore," he pointed out, wishing the words felt more like the truth. Twenty-three was still way too young in his mind. "Shouldn't much matter who she's dating these days."

The men burst into laughter, as if Paul had just cracked a genius one-liner.

"It will always matter to our father," Shane said.

"I'm sure," Paul muttered.

Stephanie's father, Vince McMahon, was Paul's boss. Five years ago, Vince had given an ex-con a chance when he'd hired Paul to hone and build custom world-class muscle cars and sell them at a tidy profit. When you owed your life to your boss and had your dream job, it'd be one dumbass move to give it all up for a piece of ass. Only Stephanie wasn't just a piece of ass. Never had been - not to Paul.

"How nice that Stephanie made it back for the wedding," said Serena, the younger sister of the brothers and Stephanie, joining Paul and her brothers at the bar.

"Real nice," Paul muttered, taking in Stephanie's legs.

"Didn't your mama teach you it's not polite to escort one lady to a wedding and make eyes at another?" Serena asked him.

"Make eyes at who?"

Simon punched Paul in the arm. "That's my baby sister. Stop staring."

Paul rubbed his bicep but didn't bother taking his eyes off Stephanie. Sweet, young, smart, and incredibly sexy. As if sensing him, Stephanie turned and their eyes locked. Her hair, the colour of dark, rich honey, fell past her shoulders in fat curls, brushing over her bare skin. Her black dress hugged her curves and ended just low enough that her ass didn't show, just high enough to make Paul have to work real hard not to think about the next few inches north. In the two years since she'd picked up and left for London, Paul hadn't forgotten her, hadn't forgiven her, and hadn't stopped wanting her. Fuck, but he wasn't prepared for this. He pushed away from the wall. He needed some air. He wove through the crowd, beer in hand. Before he realized what he'd done, he found himself five yards from Stephanie.

Gravitational pull of the sun, he reminded himself.

He stood rooted in place, unwilling to take a step closer, unable to take a step back. She caught sight of him and treated him to a grin, the kind that changed her whole face and lit up the room like a thousand-watt bulb. He wanted so damn badly to kiss her, his mouth went dry. She smiled and gave a little wave. Paul didn't wave back but nodded toward the exit.

If you're going to burn, might as well go down smiling.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks to those who reviewed and/or read the previous chapter! Much appreciated :)

* * *

A shiver rushed up Steph's spine as Paul strode out the wide open barn doors. She'd been planning to avoid him—drop in, celebrate the sudden and unexpected marriage of her best friend to her brother, fly out tomorrow night. Avoid scandal at all costs. But Paul's hot eyes? That knowing grin? How could she say no? Biting her lip, she turned to her best friend. "It's my wedding, and I say you should go after him," the bride ordered with a smile, adjusting her veil.

Stephanie swallowed. "Stace, that might be a mistake."

Stacey arched a dark brow. "Better loved and lost, they say." Those were dangerous thoughts, and last time she'd explored them, she'd ended up alone in London.

"_This can't happen, Stephanie."_

Two years later and the memory of his words still caused an ache in her chest, a knot in the pit of her stomach. She followed Paul out the back of the barn and toward the creek. She caught sight of him just as his broad shoulders disappeared over the hill. When she reached the crest, Paul was sitting on the creek bank. His dress shirt pulled across his shoulders as he rested his thick forearms on his knees and stared into the rushing water. Quietly, she made her way to his side and lowered herself beside him. She stretched out her bare legs, and the clay earth, cool in contrast to the hot, humid air, sent a chill through her.

"Welcome home," Paul said, not looking at her.

"Don't tell me it's good to have me back," she said. "Not if you don't mean it."

Paul turned to her. His eyes were hot and something like anguish painted his features. "I don't know if it's good or not." He looked away and focused on the water as if looking at her was too difficult. "So, Stacey and Sean. Crazy, huh?"

Steph frowned and pulled her bottom lip between her teeth. "A whirlwind romance, I guess."

"Yeah." He nodded. "Good for them."

Since he wouldn't look at her, she studied his profile. He scratched at the stubble of his short beard. Paul was masculinity personified, the kind of rough and-tumble sexy that made a girl's ovaries take up pole dancing and aerobic striptease classes. In London, the men were sexy in their own right but Steph had missed the males from home—especially the one that hung around her older brothers and worked with her daddy's racehorses and muscle cars.

She tucked an errant lock behind her ear and wished for a hair tie. She'd missed the heaviness of the air, the way it made her feel grounded, part of the earth. "Thanks for taking care of the 'Vette while I was gone," she said, thinking, safe topics only.

She shouldn't have followed him out here. She'd come home with a simple goal of avoiding scandal and slipping away before Paul could ask questions. How did she think a private chat by the water would get her there?

Paul looked at her, brow raised. "I thought you'd have preferred if I torched the thing."

She swallowed hard. The car had been a high school graduation gift from her father. Everyone in town had smiled and commented on how it matched her personality. She'd hated it. What the hell did she need with a hot pink Corvette?

"You always did understand me better than anyone else."

"Maybe no one else understood you because you ran off to London before they had a chance." She winced.

"When are you leaving?" The question took her by surprise.

His voice was gruff, like each syllable had been dragged through the gravel at the bottom of the rocky creek bed and then resurfaced, desperate for air. The sound made something ragged break loose in her chest, reminding her she couldn't keep living her life the way she had been, running from everything and never to anything, wandering through life while her heart stayed in Connecticut. She looked at her hands, realized she'd been wringing them in her lap.

"I go back to London tomorrow night. Got a lot of clients to handle." she said, stamping down the dread that rose when she thought of the dullness and meaningless of her life in London.

Paul kept his eyes on the creek and gave a sharp nod. "Sounds like you've gotten everything you ever wanted."

'_Not everything.'_ "Right."

He speared his fingers into his thick, tousled dirty-blonde hair. "The way you left..." She bit her lip. "Real shitty," he said, "leaving like that." She nodded. "That night" —he swallowed hard as if the words were a large dose of bitter medicine— "I had no idea you'd be gone the next day."

'_Me either.'_ "It's complicated," she whispered.

His jaw worked for a moment, like he was testing out words and tossing them out as unsatisfactory. "You could have told me." And have him talk her out of it?

"I'm sorry if I hurt you." A breeze blew off the water and she hugged herself against the chill, rubbing her arms. She was stupid to follow him out here. Stupid to think he would understand she had once needed him, more than anyone, to accept her when she'd offered herself. Even—especially—if she'd only been offering one night.

She pushed herself off the ground and turned toward the party. She had taken two steps when his hand on her wrist stopped her. His hot, work-roughened fingers skimmed over her skin as they traced a path to her shoulder. Her breath caught as he turned her. He cupped her chin in his hands and lowered his head until his mouth waited inches above hers. He froze above her for a moment. Their eyes locked as their breath mingled. She tried to read him, see the thoughts he hid behind eyes the colour of dark chocolate. Then his gaze dropped to her lips and she stopped breathing.

"Goodbye, Paul," she said, but he didn't release her and she didn't try to move.

"You do know the word," he said softly, but then his lips were on hers.

One hand slid into her hair and the other pulled her body against the solid plains of his chest. Instinctively, she grabbed a fistful of his shirt as she opened under him. She rubbed her tongue against his, tasted him and waves of pleasure and lust—and something bigger, scarier— she did not want to go there especially with the her flight tomorrow looming. After 2 years of being away from him, she was not going to be the one to break the kiss. Not her. He was the one to break the kiss. She wouldn't have. She would have kissed him all night and would have let him take her, body and soul, right there. Then she would have hated herself for her impulsiveness, and Paul would suffer the consequences.

He broke the kiss and pulled back, shaking his head and breathing hard. She grabbed his tie, tugged him closer before the heat of his body could leave hers.

"I…" She struggled to steady her breathing, to find words when there were none. She released him and took a step back. "Nothing's really changed, though, has it?"

As the questioned lingered in the atmosphere, he did not answer and she walked away...


	3. Chapter 3

Review? PM maybe? Fav? Follow? Anything? :D

Music from the reception drifted across the breeze and Stephanie followed it, steering clear of the footpath in favour of the thick carpet of grass. Her heels sank into the soft earth and she slid them off, looping the straps over a finger. The cool grass slid between her toes as she breathed in the fragrance of her childhood. She closed her eyes and she was a kid again – a kid who wanted to break away from this little town. A kid who was always in a hurry to grow up but had no idea what the real world was really like – no idea how alone she would be away from home. As she neared the barn, she stopped to slide on her heels.

"Looks like somebody's been up to her usual slutty antics." Serena sang, leaning against the side of the barn with her arms crossed. Stephanie looked around and almost groaned. No one else was out here – she was cornered. Stephanie and Serena never really saw eye to eye – after all, Serena was only a product of a one night stand from her father's past.

"Less than eight hours between touchdown and quickie," Serena said. "That must be some kind of new record for you."

"If you're implying that I left the wedding to fuck the entire male population of Connecticut in the last hour or so…" She held up both palms. "Busted!"

The two women stared at each other for several long seconds. With long blond hair and big blue eyes, Serena was attractive. Steph always thought she'd be prettier if she spent more time smiling and less time scowling. Of course, she had no hard evidence. "Where is Paul?"

"Aw, shit." Stephanie propped her hands on her hips. "Was it my night to watch him? I totally forgot."

Serena looked at Stephanie suspiciously, "Do you know I am his date tonight?"

Stephanie's stomach pitched and disgrace warmed her cheeks. Words of denial lingered on her tongue but swallowed them back and did her greatest to cover her disbelief. She hadn't precisely asked Paul about his relationship status before she gave him a dental checkup with her tongue. Well, this gives her more reason to leave town tomorrow immediately. Serena raised her eyebrows whilst crossing her arms over her chest and her eyes gleamed a bit in the little glow of the setting sun. Stephanie almost felt sorry for her.

"I can make your life hell." Serena spat

_Almost_, Stephanie thought as she shook her head.

Male laughter rose up from round the corner, then the deep rumble of Paul's voice. "Sounds like your date's over there," Stephanie said, nodding towards where Paul is. "He must be really engrossed in spending time with you if he didn't even tell you where he was." Stephanie chuckled.

Serena looked at her older sister up and down. "Watch yourself, _princess._"

Once the other woman stomped away, Stephanie squeezed her eyes shut. Of course, Serena had to be the one to catch her sneaking back to the reception – the woman lived to screw with her. Déjà vu all over again. Two years ago, Serena had seen Stephanie leave Paul's house after midnight. Serena had witnessed her half-sister's walk of shame after Paul told her to take a hike.

"_What do you think you're doing with him?" Serena had asked from her front porch. The summer night had turned cool and there was rain in the air. _

_In a summer dress, Stephanie trembled. She stroked her arms as she walked down Paul's front steps. "Visiting a friend." _

"_Fuck buddy's more like it," Serena said, spitting the words. _

"_You don't know what you're talking about." Her stomach tossed and a sour taste grew in her mouth. She'd been so selfish for wanting Paul so long and so badly, she hadn't stopped to think about how it would affect his life if they were caught. Just one night, she'd said. Our secret. _

_The street light shed firm shadows across Serena's face. She leaned over the rail. "I've been watching you. You're no good for him." Goosebumps rose on Steph's arms and she rubbed at them, swallowing hard. There was no law against her sleeping with an older man – not that it mattered. _

"_My connection with Paul is absolutely innocent." _

"_Think daddy will see it that way when I tell him I saw you sneaking out of an ex-con's house in the middle of the night?" The words rolled off her tongue slowly, deliberately. "What do you think he'd do to the man who's screwing his little girl? Give him a promotion? Paul would be fired on the spot and you know it."_

_Stephanie froze, the lump growing in her stomach. She could deny it, tell her father her relationship with Paul was innocent, but it wouldn't matter. Serena was right. Paul would be fired on the spot. And where would Paul land after that fall? Part of some gang? Administrating a chop shop and dismantling stolen cars? _

_She could not bear to be selfish anymore. Not to the man she loved the most. The man who rejected her for reasons she's not fully aware of."What do you want from me?" _

And with that, Serena had blackmailed Stephanie into leaving the country without seeing Paul again. And it had been that easy for Stephanie to have let her because when she'd asked Paul to be with her, to be with her for one night, he hadn't been keen to give her even that.

Two years later and the memory still ate at her. She took in an unsteady breath and slipped back into the wedding reception. She accepted a drink from a server and smiled at Great Aunt Amanda as the older woman was about to approach her.

"Are you alright dear? Your mind seems to be far away? The older woman asked

"Just tired that's all Aunt Amanda."

Amanda looked at her great niece; she could see love in the younger woman's eyes. "Dear, you shouldn't let love get away. It is a once in a lifetime chance that you'll find someone you love more than life itself. If its there in front of you, grab it. Don't let it get away" she smiled.

Stephanie looked at her aunt, is she that damn transparent? "Thank you for the advice aunt Amanda, note taken"

"Alright, bye bye now dear"

Because of what her aunt Amanda said about loving someone more than life itself, Stephanie could see the truth – she'd left to protect Paul. She'd stayed away because his rejection broke her heart.


	4. Chapter 4

Steph's POV

The sun was beginning to set and in the distance, I could hear the lively sound of big band music. Something like hope fluttered in my stomach but pushed it away. Just one more day and I'm out of here, I reminded myself, taking a deep breath and walking back to the wedding reception.

"There's my girl," Dad call out behind me.

"Hi, Daddy." I greeted him as I strolled towards him and rested my head on his big shoulder. My father was a big man in both physique and presence. His laughter could fill a room and notably his anger. As a little girl, I half feared but mostly dearly loved my father. As a grown and independent woman, not much had changed.

"You need to come home more," he lectured. "Your mother worries alot and then I have to hear it."

"I know."

He waved a hand dismissively. "I'm real proud of my little girl. A hardworking city girl". I slightly smiled but sighed. I may have a stable and a great career but a piece of me was still lacking, missing. Whatever it is, I hope that one day I'll find it.

"Are you happy there?" dad asked me, looking into my eyes searching for the answer himself.

Honestly, I'd rather be here, I thought to myself. Instead I force a smile and reply, "Who wouldn't be?". I knew that was far from the truth. I even think dad caught a glimpse of the sadness and emptiness I feel. Dad stares at me for a while and I feel uncomfortable as I do not like lying to my father.

"I'll be fine dad. You and mom raised me remember" I assured him, even smiling to reassure my old man. In reply, he just nodded his head.

"Stacey was looking for you," he told me. "You missed the bouquet toss."

I wrap my arm around his waist and squeezed. "I may have gone missing on purpose," I admitted with a grin. "If I caught the bouquet, Mom will be picking out dresses and interviewing caterers by the next hour or so."

He chuckled and wrapped his arm around my shoulders. "Smart girl – you're not allowed to get married until you're thirty." He replied as he took a sip of his bourbon.

I playfully raised a brow. "Well that seems a little young bearing in mind—last I checked, I'm not allowed to date until forty?"

"Good point. No fool is going to put his hands on my baby girl." He took another sip of his bourbon and grinned. "Let your old man have his illusions okay?" he said, voice lower now.

"Of course, Daddy." I smiled up at him.

"Hey, Levesque!" dad called out to Paul. "Come dance with my girl. She's too pretty to be standing on the sidelines tonight."

I tensed as Paul walked over with a grin on his face. I felt butterflies flutter around in my stomach as he extended a hand for me to clutch. "May I?"

Dad nudged me forward. "I'd rather you dance with Paul than one of these guys who might think they can try something with my little girl." I put a hand in Paul's large hand and something electric went up through my entire body. The chemistry is definitely undeniable.

"It's my pleasure, sir," Paul said, nodding at dad. Paul led me onto the dance floor, placed a warm hand on my back, and grinned.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" I hissed at him as I squeezed the hand that held mine hard to warn him.

The corner of his mouth twitched. "Like this?" he asked, dipping his gaze to my mouth then down my body before meeting my gaze again. "You haven't changed one bit. Still looking beautiful as ever" Paul complimented.

I blushed in his arms. Something in me tells me this is where I belong, it's where I'm suppose to be. Nowhere else. Here. With Paul only. But there's that other voice saying I need to let him go. Protect the one you love. He and I both know that my father would not be so rational about us dating and might banish Paul. I'd rather not be his significant other than not seeing him all.

I let out a little snort. "Wow, you've never said that to me before" I countered

"Doesn't mean I never thought it then" he quickly put out there.

I felt him pull me tighter against his hard chest and slowly swayed to the music, barely any room in-between us.

"Levesque, want to put a little room for Jesus between you and my sister" Shane called out behind Paul and I.

"Not especially," Paul called back with a big grin as I felt myself blushing like an idiot.

Watching Paul's short interaction with Shane, I remembered Aunt Amanda's advice earlier this evening and something in me woke up. God knows how much I wanted and still want this man. As the music came to a stop, I wrap my hands around him and kissed his neck and pulled back.

Suddenly, I realised that Paul managed to dance him and I into a dark corner and trailed his mouth down the column of my neck, along my jaw until his lips found mine. I eagerly opened my mouth, letting his tongue massage against mine. As we continued to explore each others mouth, he suddenly pulled back and moved his mouth back up to my ear.

"Think about me." He walked away, leaving her breathless, flustered and hot.

* * *

review? :D


	5. Chapter 5

I updated again - Yay me! Lol! Enjoy :D and Review

* * *

As Paul walked into his office to compose himself, he remembered the passionate kiss he shared with Stephanie a few moments ago, he knew that the softness of her lips would be branded into his mind for a very long time. If one kiss was that damn great, then how would 'other' activities would feel like.

Paul lowered himself lowered into the upholstered chair as he took in a deep breath and brought the glass of whiskey to his lips and knocked it back down straight. He thought about the thousand times he'd wanted to kiss her and hold her in his arms. Show her just how much he lo-, liked her. He'd never given in. When he first started working for her father, she'd stroll into the garage and sat on his desk wearing a skirt or a dress cut up to there and a come-hither smile almost every afternoon. He hadn't touched her.

She'd drive the 2 hour journey from Massachusetts to Connecticut every Friday night during her time at Boston University and show up on his doorstep the next morning offering muffins and hot coffee - torturing him by wearing dresses that exposed more skin than they covered. He hadn't touched her.

Two years ago, he found her lying on his bed in his home dressed in black lingerie, reaching for him - he hadn't even given in to the temptation. He so badly wanted to - wanted to settle himself between her legs and give her what she'd come for. He wanted to take her face in his hands and watch her eyes as their body joined as one. But he'd kept his hands off her. She was too young he kept reminding himself to sustain what was left of his ability to think right. Also because he owed her father the world.

His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of someone knocking on his office door. He stood up to unlock the door and let them in. It was her. Stephanie. He couldn't help but look shocked and relieved at her presence. As her shoulder brushed against his, she couldn't help but feel the butterflies in her stomach and a smiled tugged on his lips as she walked pass him.

She leaned against his desk, like she used to do in her Uni days when she'd come in tempting him to touch her. After he left her breathless, she rapidly felt this strong desire wash over her giving her the courage to knock on his office door. And here she was.

He turned around to face her with a smirk on his face.

"Couldn't resist, huh?" Paul said as he stalked towards her.

Before they both knew it, Paul had an arm wrapped around Stephanie's waist and the other one made its way to her cheek and cupped it. He stared down at her mouth, badly wanting to connect it with his. Seeing lust and want in Paul's eyes intensified just how badly she wanted this man.

Paul traced Stephanie's lips, prolonging the inevitable. "Two years ago, you offered me one night. " there was a long pause from Paul. "Does that offer still stand?" He finally stated as he stared into her eyes.

A slow smile curled her lips. "Yes. One night."

He cupped her face in his hands. "It won't be enough," he said, lowering his mouth to warm, sweet lips.

"Just tonight," she insisted softly.

"I'll take it." He put his mouth on her neck, needing to taste her, cupped a breast with his hand.

"What about your girlfriend?" she asked feeling nauseous at the thought of Paul with someone else much less Serena.

He pulled back. "Who?"

Now Steph was confused but happy at his admission. "Serena. Earlier, she made it pretty clear that there was something between the two of you." She i formed him, playing with his tie.

Paul smiled softly sensing a hint of jealousy in Steph's tone of voice. "Well other my want for you, one thing is for sure. Serena is not my girlfriend nor was there something between me and her." He pulled her closer against him.

Stephanie's eyes travelled from his eyes to his mouth trying to avoid digging in a deeper hole. After all, this was only going to happen for one night. She wanted to make the most of it and that's going to happen if there's emotions involved. "So it's okay if I do this?" With one hand, she released the button of his pants.

He groaned. "All night long, I've wanted to strip you bare until you were in nothing." He squeezed her ass.

He lifted her in his arms and moved forward, dropping her to her feet and pressed her against the door. His mouth met hers as his hardening cock pressed into the softness of her belly through her dress. She opened her mouth and their tongues collided, fighting for dominance. The kiss elicited a moan from both people in the room. He slid his hands behind her head, cupping her face as he savoured the kiss.

She pulled his shirt from his pants and slid her hands under the fabric. A moan slipped from her mouth, the sweetest sound. He took the hem of her dress and bunched it around her waist. His hand slid between their bodies and found the lace of her panties damp. He groaned, a primitive desire and longing shotting through him.

He slid a finger under the lace and inside her. Hot and tight. She moaned in response and rocked her hips, directing his hand, nibbling at his ear lobe as he moved his fingers inside her.

"More," she whispered and pressed a kiss against his ear, tempting him even more.

He immediately felt something snapped in him at the word. He felt challenged. He felt the need to feel her and take her now.

Without a care in the world, he dropped before her and yanked her panties, tearing them away and tossing them over his shoulder. He knew that this was foolish - too fast, too impulsive, too dangerous.

But her soft moans filled the office and her hips tilted impulsively toward him, and he just had to taste her. He pressed his mouth between her legs and she gasped at the contact. He drew her clit against his tongue, rubbing, tasting her, before pulling back. His mouth once again connected with his core bringing her to the edge.

"Come for me baby." He instructed her as he slipped a finger inside of her. And another one. And another one. Just when she thought it was too much, he drew her clit against his tongue making her come for the first time tonight.

Both her legs turned jelly like and clutched on his shoulders for support. He chuckled and caught her in his arms and laid her on the floor. He kept his hands rested on her waist. Christ, he didn't want to let her go. "Are you okay?"

She bit down on her lip, but the corners could help tug a smile from her and she couldn't hide her smile. "I'm marvellous."

His chest ached at her reaction and pressed a hard kiss to her mouth. "We're not finished here." He promised her. "I want those legs wrapped around my waist. I want to be inside you, Stephanie." She moaned softly – the sound nearly undid him.

Stephanie ran a finger along the scruffy edge of his jaw. "You go back first," she said. "I'll follow in a few."

He stared at her, something flashed in those dark eyes. She did not want to go there. Taking her hands, he squeezed them once and frowned but nodded in agreement. He pressed a light kiss to her forehead and closed her eyes, revelling in the intimate kiss.

He pulled back and gave her hand a squeeze once more and walked out of his office leaving her in a daze.


	6. Chapter 6

She smoothed her dress and searched for her panties. She finally spotted two scraps of lace on the desk and a groan slipped from her mouth at the memory. He tore off her panties and ripped them in two during their passionate moment. Manly man, indeed.

She threw the ruined panties in the trash and waited a few minutes before heading back. Her heels clicked on the metal stairs as it echoed through the empty garage as she descended with a lopsided smile on her face.

Steph couldn't remember the last time she put on a sincere smile. One that she didn't need to fake in order to convince people around her that she was 'happy' although she felt miserable. Tonight, there is no way in hell she's going to feel like that.

* * *

Paul took a pull off his beer and thought about the feel of Steph's lips under his for the thousandth time tonight.

"So where's Steph staying while she's in town?" he asked Shane.

Stephanie claimed that she was jetlag and slipped away from reception shortly after her dance with Paul whilst he stuck around for a bit to mingle but now most of the guests had left.

"She's in the guest house," Shane said, "because God forbid she has to stay in the main house with all the guys."

Paul chuckled. "Princess Stephanie has to get her own palace, right?"

Shane nodded then narrowed his eyes at Paul. "Do I even want to know why you're asking about where my sister is sleeping?"

Paul looked down at his beer and smirked a little. "Probably not," he said, peeking up at Shane.

Shane's brows drew together in a scowl. "That's my little sister, jackass."

"She's not so little anymore."

Shane took a sip of his drink. "I see you as one of my bro now, so when I cut off your balls, I hope you won't let it get in the way with our friendship."

Paul chuckled. "Leave my balls out of this. Steph can take care of herself." He replied as he turned his head away.

Shane tried to calculate Paul for a minute. "Watch it Levesque! Dad's loyalty to you ends right about where his extreme protectiveness of her begins And you know it." He reminded Paul.

The statement was enough for Paul to sober up a bit.

Shane nodded. "Okay, then."

Sean left Stacey laughing with one of her bridesmaids and crossed the dance floor to his older brother, Shane and Paul.

"What are we discussing here?" Sean asked as he ordered a drink from the bar tender.

"Just talking to Shane about the new cars your father ordered coming in next week." Paul answered

"Ahh I see, heard he bought a BMW x6 to pry Steph into coming home." He said with a small chuckle. The boys knew that their father will do anything to get their little sister to come back home.

Paul nudged Sean with his elbow. "You want to tell me why you aren't getting your beautiful bride out of here and into a nice oversized bed somewhere?"

Something flicked across Sean's features. And Paul recognised it very well; it was an emotion he felt with Steph. "We have the rest of our lives, right?"

"Hmm," Paul hummed teasefully

Sean grinned and punched Paul in the shoulder, but he could hardly take his eyes off the woman in white. "She is beautiful, isn't she?"

Seeing pure love in Sean's eyes made him realise that he, too, wanted it all. And there was only one woman he wanted it all with.

"Congratulations, man," he said, patting Sean on the back. "I need to get out of here."

Shane winced. "Please don't tell me you're going to find my sister."

Paul slid his bottle onto the bar. "No problem. I won't tell you a thing." Leaving Sean confused.

"Think real hard about how much you like them balls," Shane shouted after him.

Paul shoved his hands into his pockets and followed the lamp-lined walkway that led across the McMahon estate.

On the way over to the guest house, Paul thought about how lucky he was. He'd grown up in a neighbourhood that no child should ever grow in. his neighbours were drug sellers, all sorts of addicts and no sense of community. There was no question his mum hardly made enough to scrape by as his father left them. The bastard! So Paul had to be the man. He did the most unthinkable for a teen. He stole cars, dismantled then rebuilt them. During them days, he felt truly invincible. Until he got busted and sent to jail. Luckily, a rich and powerful business man who resided in Connecticut offered him a once in a lifetime deal. Vince McMahon paid for the best criminal lawyer there was in the East side to reduce Paul's sentence. Once Paul came out of prison, he would come to work for McMahon and build custom rides for the business man.

What he didn't know was that he was going to bargain more than be thought. This is where he met the woman of his dreams. The woman who has managed to soften his hard, prisoned heart. Paul chuckled at the irony. She is, coincidentally, the daughter of the man he owes the whole word to. But damn it, he wanted it all. He'd spent two years without Stephanie and hated every minute of it. He had wondered the entire two years if she'd still be in town if he had let her stay in his bed that night. She'd been twenty-one when he'd found her naked in his bed. He'd slid between the sheets in the dark, and only realised she was there when she reached out and touched his face. He wanted to pull her against him, feel those luscious curves against his skin.

_"This can't happen, Stephanie," he'd told her. "If I touch you …" He shook his head. If he touched her, he wouldn't be able to stop. "Let's just talk about this in the morning."_

_He made her leave his bed although his heart was saying no. He went into work the next morning to find out she was on a plane to London._

_'Chasing her dreams,' her father assured him. _

Paul shook his head as he climbed up the steps to the guest house and knocked on the door.

There's no point thinking about the what-could-have-beens-now. This is it.

Stephanie didn't come to the door, and he knocked again. He checked the knob, found it unlocked, and let himself in...


End file.
